Kuchiki Clan Vs Uchiha Clan
by Kurosaki Rukia Taichou
Summary: Kalo pengen tau.Baca aja fic ini...!


Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.

_Kuchiki Clan Vs Uchiha Clan_

X  
X  
X  
X

Satu hari yang indah di Kuchiki Byakuya ketua dari Kuchiki Clan dan juga Captain divisi 6 sedang menikmati masa liburannya dengan melihat bunga sakura yang sebentar lagi akan masih memakai Shihaksou dan Captain Haori dengan Senbonzakura di pinggulnya.

_Sungguh hari yang indah_ pikirnya sambil duduk didekat kolam ikan -tiba sebuah cahaya muncul di atas kepalanya.

_Apa itu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan cahaya itu mengganggu masa liburanku_ Pikir Byakuya.

Dengan cepat cahaya itu menyambar Byakuya dan sang Captain pun menghilang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Byakuya mengetahui bahwa ia ada di suatu ruangan yang gelap.

"Apa ini?" Sebuah suara datang dari belakangnya,ia berbalik dan melihat seorang pria sedang duduk di kursi memiliki rambut hitam dan mata merah dengan tiga jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah.

"Siapa kau? Dimana ini?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Tidak pantas kau menanyakan nama seseorang tanpa memberitahukan namanya sendiri terlebih dahulu!" Jawab Pria tersebut.

"Namaku Kuchiki dari Kuchiki Clan dan juga Captain dari divisi 6 Gotei 13"

"Kuchiki Clan,Gotei 13? Aku tidak pernah mendengar Clan dan organisasi dengan nama itu".

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diri sekarang giliranmu!"

"Uchiha Itachi,anggota dari Akatsuki dan aggota dari Uchiha Clan dan tempat ini adalah tempat persembunyian kami"

"Uchiha Clan,Akatsuki? Belum pernah dengar"

"Mau apa kau kemari? Aku ada urusan dengan adikku,sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

" Apa kau yakin kau bisa membunuhku dengan level kekuatanmu sekarang?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu saja"

Dengan cepat Itachi muncul dibelakang Byakuya yang sontak membuat Byakuya sedikit berniat menusuk Byakuya dengan kunai akan tetapi Byakuya muncul dibelakang Itachi dan menebas punggung Itachi dengan Itachi terjatuh dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi burung gagak yang berterbangan."Mengesankan"

Byakuya berbalik dan melihat Itachi masih duduk di singgasana batunya.

"Aku kira kau hanya seorang caramu menghindar tadi membuktikan kau bukanlah seorang kau Shinobi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Bukan" Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Lalu kau ini apa?"

"Aku adalah Shinigami,seorang roh yang terlatih"

"Jadi begitu,Sasuke sebentar lagi akan datang jadi aku harus membunuhmu Shinigami"

Itahi melakukan hand seals dengan cepat namun Byakuya dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu" Itachi menyemburkan sebuah bola api besar kearah hanya membuka tangan kirinya kearah bola api Itachi.

"Hado #33 : Sokatsui" Byakuya menembakan Reiatsu biru kearah bola api dan menghancurkannya.

"Rupanya kau dapat menghentikan harus-" Kalimat Itachi terpotong karena Byakuya melakukan Shunpo kebelakang Itachi dan berusaha membacoknya namun Itachi menangkis Senbonzakura dengan kunai.

Itachi melompat menjauhi Byakuya dan melemparkan puluhan shuriken kearah menangkis semua lemparan shuriken Itachi dengan menunjukan jarinya kearah Itachi.

"Hado #4 : Byakurai" Byakuya menembakan listrik putih dari jarinya dan mengenai bahu Itachi.

"Hanya inikah kemampuan dari Kuchiki Clan,Sangat mengecewakan" Sindir Itachi disaat ia berdiri."Mangekyō Sharingan!"

Mata Itachi berubah bentuk membuat Byakuya terkejut dan Byakuya menyadari ia berada di Soul Soceity namun langitnya gelap dengan bulan merah diatasnya.

"Itachi apa yang kau lakukan?" Byakuya tersadar ia telah terikat di sebuah salib.

"Sharingan-ku dapat menyiksamu di mimpi aku selesai kau akan mati" Itachi menusuk perut Byakuya berulang kali."Ini hanya awal dari kematianmu".

Itachi menyiksa Byakuya selama 3 hari 3 malam namun didunia nyata hanya 3 menit.

_Liburan yang benar-benar akan melewatkan pesta melihat bunga harus dapat melepaskan diri dari mimpi buruk ini _pikir Byakuya.

"Itachi,sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku seperti ini? Kapan ini akan berakhir?" Tanyanya.

"Kau akan menderita -larut pedang ini menusukmu sampai aku rasa telah membunuhmu" Jawab Itachi.

"Jadi begitu,tapi maaf telah aku belum menunjukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya" Katanya dengan tenang.

"Kekuatanmu yang kau belum bertarung dengan serius?"

"Benar"

"Kalau begitu,tunjukan padaku kekuatan dari sseorang Shinigami dari Kuchiki Clan!" Melihat Byakuya tersenyum,Itachi terheran mengangkat alisnya.

"Chire,Senbozakura" Mata Itachi melotot ketika melihat pedang Byakuya berubah menjadi ribuan bunga sakura.

_Pedangnya berubah macam apa itu? _Pikir Itachi.

"kau berhasil menggagalkan Tsukuyomi" Kata Itachi dengan nada mengacungkan jari kepadanya.

"Bakudo #61 : Rikujokoro" 6 Balok sinar menghantam pinggul berusaha untuk bergerak tapi tidak berhasil.

_Apa ini? Apapun ini,ini mengikatku dengan kuat _pikir ribuan bunga sakura menghujam Itachi dengan yang mengikat Itachi hancur dan Itachi mengalami luka seperti sayatan silet disekujur tubuhnya.

Byakuya Bershunpo kearah belakang Itachi dan berharis menebas punggungnya.

Itachi menembakan bola api lagi kearah Byakuya menangkisnya dengan kido.

"Bakudo #81 : Danku" Sebuah pelindung transparan muncul dihadapan Byakuya menghalangi bola api menyerang balik.

"Hado #33 : Sokatsui" Byakuya menembakan kidonya kearah Itachi yang sedang melompat dan menghancurkan langit-langit ruangan itu.

Itachi dan Byakuya sekarang berada diatas gedung tersebut.

"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu"."Hado #33 : Sokatsui" Itachi dan Byakuya menyerang secara bersamaan.

Sokatsui beradu melawan bola api Sokatsui Byakuya hampir menundukan bola api Itachi,Itachi memejamkan satu matanya dan matanya mulai berdarah.

"Amaterasu" Itachi menembakan api hitam yang mengalahkan Sokatsui kearah Byakuya.

Byakuya berusaha menahan Amaterasu dengan Senbonzakura namun perlahan Senbonzakura tidak kuat menahan Amaterasu hampir merenggut Byakuya,Itachi memejamkan matanya lagi dan Amaterasu menghilang dari pandangan Byakuya.

"Teknik apa yang kau pakai barusan?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Amaterasu adalah salah satu teknik dari barusan api yang tidak akan padam jika mengenai target" Jawab Itachi disaat Byakuya menyegel kembali Senbonzakura.

"Begitu,tapi sepertinya teknik itu memiliki efek samping" Byakuya menyebut ke mata kiri Itachi yang berdarah.

"Ya,aku bisa buta bila menggunakannya aku masih bisa menggunakannya beberapa kali lagi"

"Baiklah aku tantang Amaterasu-mu dengan ini"

Byakuya melepaskan pedangnya ke lantai dan Senbonzakura menembus lantai seperti menembus air di 2 baris pedang raksasa muncul dari lantai.

Mata Itachi melotot ketakutan"A-apa ini?"

"Bankai : Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" 2 baris pedang tersebut berubah menjadi jutaan sakura yang mematikan.

Itachi bersiap untuk menembakan Amaterasu lagi.

"Amaterasu" Itachi kembali menembakan api hitam sementara Byakuya hanya mengayunkan tangannya kearah Itachi.

Bunga sakura melawan api perlahan Amaterasu melemah dan akhirnya dapat mengalahkan Amaterasu Itachi

"Mustahil".

Itachi yang tidak sempat untuk menghindar terkena jutaan bunga sakura yang menghancurkan gedung tersebut rata dengan Byakuya hendak pergi ia mendengar suara Itachi.

"Kau memang Kuat,Kuchiki Byakuya" Katanya sambil berdiri.

Byakuya berbalik dan melihat Itachi dengan luka yang sangat parah disekujur jubah akatsukinya menghilang

"Kau masih beruntung bisa selamat dari serangan tadi".

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Shinigami bisa sekuat ini" Katanya sambil batuk melihat jam tangan yang diberikan Rukia untuknya.

"Maaf,tapi aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang"

Tiba-tiba ribuan pedang mengelilingi Byakuya dan Itachi membentuk suatu Itachi melotot lebar.

"Senkei : Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

"Apa lagi ini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ini adalah wujud asli wujud ini Ia menelantarkan kemampuan bertahannya untuk focus mengalahkan musuh"

Byakuya mengambil salah satu pedang dan menerjar mengeluarkan kunai dan mulai menangkis serangan karena luka disekujur tubuhnya Itachi menjadi terdesak dan disaat ia lengah Byakuya menendang Itachi hingga terpental beberapa meter.

Itachi terengah-engah."Tidak ku sangka kau bisa mendesakku sampai sejauh ini" Katanya."Aku rasa aku harus menggunakannya"

Tiba-tiba Itachi mengeluarkan Chakra merah yang langsung membentuk sebuah makhluk besar dengan pedang yang keluar dari kendi dan tameng.

"Ini adalah senjata terakhirku, Susanoo"

"Susanoo?"

"Dengan ini aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, meskipun aku juga aan mati juga"

Byakuya membuka tangannya."Hado #33 : Sokatsui" Byakuya menembakan Reiatsu biru kearah Itachi namun dapat ditangkis oleh sontak melompat kearah Itachi berniat untuk menusuknya namun Senbonzakura dapat ditangkis oleh Susanoo membuat Byakuya terpental.

"Percuma saja kau menyerangku, dengan cara apapun kau tidak akan bisa menembus pertahanan Susanoo" Kata Itachi.

Byakuya bangun dan berkata."Sebelum aku selesaikan ini aku ingin bertanya"

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku boleh tahu ada urusan apa kau dengan adikmu di tempat seperti ini?" Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Aku disini untuk bertarung dengannya" Jawabnya."Dia sangat ingin membunuhku karena aku membunuh anggota clanku sendiri" Byakuya sangat terkejut.

"Kau membunuh clanmu sendiri" Itachi mengangguk."Kenapa kau membunuh clanmu sendiri?"

"Clanku sedang merencanakan peperangan di masa yang akan diperintahkan oleh Hokage untuk tidak punya pilihan selain melakukannya, lebih baik kehilangan ratusan nyawa daripada kehilangan ribuan nyawa" Kata Itachi."Aku menyisakan adikku karena aku dia bisa membunuhku dan membersihkan nama clan dan membangunnya dari awal"

"Bukan berarti membunuh mereka adalah tindakan benar" Kata Byakuya dengan suara yang agak keras."Aku memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan clanmu tapi tidak semua clanmu adalah orang mengapa kau membunuh orang-orang tidak berdosa di clanmu?" Itachi hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang sepertimu hidup lebih lama!" Byakuya mengangkat pedangnya dan seluruh pedang pink yang mengelilingi mereka berkumpul pada Byakuya membentuk sayap malaikat.

"Shukei Hakuteiken"

Itachi sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum."Kau masih punya teknik yang hebat Kuchiki Byakuya" Kata Itachi disaat Susanoo mengangkat pedangnya."Mari kita selesaikan!"

Kedua petarung akhirnya menerjar masing masing dan ketika Senbonzakura bertemu pedang Toksuta terbentuklah ledakan besar yang menghancurkan tempat persembunyian putih berbenturan dengan Chakra ketika ledakan sudah mulai reda Byakuya dan Itachi saling membelakangi.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, KAU MENANG" Tubuh Itachi memuncratkan darah yang banyak dan akhirnya tergeletak ke berlutut kelelahan.

Lalu muncul cahaya yang membawa Byakuya ketempat itu."Akhirnya" Katanya dengan nafas lega dan melompat kedalam cahaya.

**Tak lama setelah itu**

Sasuke sampai di tempat yang dimaksud kakanya namu ia melihat tempat itu sudah menjadi puing-puing."Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Ia mengamati keadaan sebelum pandangannya tealihkan aoleh sesosok mayat tergeletak mendekati mayat tersebut dan melihat ternyata mayat itu adalah yang membunuh Itachi sebelum dia.

"Siapa? SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBUNUHNYA SEBELUM AKU"

**The End**


End file.
